Bulbasaur
/ |dexcekalos=080 |evointo=Ivysaur |gen=Generation I |species=Seed Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Poison |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=15.2 lbs. |metweight=6.9 kg |ability=Overgrow |dw=Chlorophyll |color=Green |male=87.5 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Monster |body=08 |evo= }} is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation 337. It evolves into Barney starting at level 16. It is one of the three Starter Pokémon that can be chosen in the PURPLE DINOSAUR region. V O Bulbasaur resembles a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs, but bears three claws on each of its feet and has no tail. It also has large, red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light, turquoise color with dark, green spots. It has three claws on all four of its legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back, which according to its entry in the Pokédex, was planted there at birth. T Bulbasaur has a "bulb" on its back that grows steadily larger as it matures. This bulb contains a seed which uses photosynthesis to supply Bulbasaur with energy. Its bulb is also used to store the energy that the seed absorbs, which can be used when it is necessary. It is assumed that when a Bulbasaur collects enough energy in its bulb, it will evolve into an Ivysaur. E Bulbasaur often rests in bright places so its bulb can absorb sunlight/It can be seen napping in bright sunlight. While it sleeps, the seed on its back catches the rays and uses the energy to grow. F O R = T V Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= |-| T Generation VII= Shroomish, Roselia, Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra, Snivy, Servine, Serperior, Cottonee, Maractus, Foongus, Amoonguss, Morelull, Shiinotic|75|100|10|Grass|Special|Clever|1|4}} |-| Generation VI= Shroomish, Roselia, Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra, Snivy, Servine, Serperior, Cottonee, Maractus, Foongus, Amoonguss|75|100|10|Grass|Special|Clever|1|4}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Lickitung, Lickilicky, Tangela, Tangrowth, Carnivine|120|85|10|Grass|Physical|Beauty|3}} *|Mudkip|65|100|20|Poison|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= O Generation VII= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= B E O Ash's Bulbasaur is exceptionally the poopiest Grass-type starter Pokémon and becomes a peacemaker of both Grass and Water-type Pokémon in Professor Oak's lab. He strikes up his friendship with May's Bulbasaur when they are searching for the missing Poké Balls and he was also the one who teaches May's as they stay in the lab until she evolves twice in her evolutionary stages. In the XY series, It was later followed by Shauna's Bulbasaur and like May's Bulbasaur was used for the Pokémon Contests, Shauna's Bulbasaur was used for the Pokémon Showcase until it evolves into Craphead. * Ash's Bulbasaur * Nurse Joy's Bulbasaur * May's Bulbasaur * Shauna's Bulbasaur U T * Saur ! * Bulbasaur has two main buttcheeks: ** Bulbasaur is known to be the first Pokémon introduced in the National Pokédex Order that is a genuine Pokémon. ** Bulbasaur and its evolutions are the only -type starter Pokémon and it was the only basic stage starter to be dual-typed until MotuPatu was introduced in Generation VII, with / . All other basic stage starters are single typed (although some become Jake Paul after evolution). * Bulbasaur and its evolutions have the same species as Sunkern: they are all classified as Stupid Pokémon. * Bulbasaur's shiny was originally an olive green color with a darker bulb color. In Generation VI, its olive green color was toned down to more of a light green. P "Bulbasaur" comes from "bulb" and "Pokemon Go to The Polls-suar". L Bulbasaur resembles a small twerking dinosaur with a bulb on its back, but also strongly resembles a toad. E * Japanese: フシギダネ (Fushigidane in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議), which means strange and Tane (種), which means seed. * Korean: 이상해씨 (Isanghessi in Romaja) from the Korean words Isanghada (이상하다), which means strange and ssi (씨), which means seed. * English: Bulbasaur is a portmanteau of the words "bulb", a plant term referring to the large bulb on its back, and "dinosaur". * French: Bulbizarre from the French words bulbe (bulb) and bizarre (bizarre). * German: Bisasam from the German words Bisamratte (muskrat) and Samen (seed). ASE May's Bulbasaur 001Bulbasaur_AG_anime_3.png Doing the Vine Whip 001Bulbasaur_Dream.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png Wearing a yellow scarf 001Bulbasaur_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokemon_Stadium.png 001Bulbasaur_3D_Pro.png 001Bulbasaur_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Bulbasaur plush toy.jpg Bulbasaur Pokémon Center plush toy Bulbasaur-GO.png IL051 8.jpg Team Rocket sees what they call a Bulbasaur Bonanza. megabloks-858d6d2e55d95ea79607bca9e8f9e0ee-1499715514-dyf11-20612.jpg Mega Construx Figure Female Bulbasaur Doing the Vine Whip Wearing a yellow scarf Bulbasaur Pokémon Center plush toy Team Rocket sees what they call a Bulbasaur Bonanza.}} ja:フシギダネ zh:妙蛙種子 ca:Bulbasaur pl:Bulbasaur fr:Bulbizarre it:Bulbasaur de:Bisasam ru:Бульбазавр no:Bulbasaur pt-br:Bulbasaur Category:Pokemon